skilletfandomcom-20200215-history
Lucy
Lucy is the 12th track on Skillet's album Awake. Meaning John Cooper initially refrained from discussing the song's full meaning, stating that it has "a gist of regret where you wish you had done things differently" and "even though there's a specific story, it has a lot of interpretations that have kind of meant a lot to a lot of people already." In November 2010, at a concert at the Target Center in Minneapolis, Cooper revealed it is about a young couple struggling with feelings of regret after an abortion. He retold this story and further explained his intent in writing the song in an Air 1 interview posted on Skillet's official website: Skillet - Lucy Story Behind The Song. Lyrics Hey Lucy, I remembered your name I left a dozen roses on your grave today I'm in the grass on my knees, wipe the leaves away I just came to talk for a while, got some things I need to say Now that it's over, I just wanna hold her I'd give up all the world to see That little piece of Heaven looking back at me Now that it's over, I just wanna hold her I've gotta live with the choices I made And I can't live with myself today Hey Lucy, I remembered your birthday They said it'd bring some closure to say your name I know I'd do it all different if I had the chance But all I got are these roses to give And they can't help me make amends Now that it's over, I just wanna hold her I'd give up all the world to see That little piece of Heaven looking back at me Now that it's over, I just wanna hold her I've gotta live with the choices I made And I can't live with myself today Here we are, now you're in my arms I never wanted anything so bad Here we are for a brand new start Living the life that we could've had Me and Lucy walking hand in hand Me and Lucy never wanna end Just another moment in your eyes I'll see you in another life in Heaven Where we never say goodbye Now that it's over, I just wanna hold her I'd give up all the world to see That little piece of Heaven looking back at me Now that it's over, I just wanna hold her I've gotta live with the choices I made And I can't live with myself today Here we are, now you're in my arms Here we are for a brand new start I got to live with the choices I've made And I can't live with myself today Me and Lucy walking hand in hand Me and Lucy never wanna end I've got to live with the choices I've made And I can't live with myself today Hey Lucy, I remember your name Track List # Hero # Monster # Don't Wake Me # Awake and Alive # One Day Too Late # It's Not Me It's You # Should've When You Could've # Believe # Forgiven # Sometimes # Never Surrender # Lucy Bonus Tracks # Dead Inside # Would it Matter # Monster (Radio Edit) Category:Awake Category:Songs